halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar J. Haywood
|birth= 2512 |death= |rank= |gender= Male |height= 185.4 centimetres (6 ft 1.0 in) |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= Brown |eyes= Blue |augment= |cyber= |medical= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation= * }} Edgar J. Haywood was a trooper of the . He participated in the defense of New Liberty against forces. Biography Early life and career Edgar Haywood was born in 2512 on Reach. In 2530, at age eighteen, he enlisted in the UNSC Army and soon found himself thrust into conflict with the Covenant, being deployed onto many ground-based engagements of battles between the UNSC and Covenant, including New Constantinople. By late 2544, he had reached the rank of and was stationed on New Liberty. Siege of New liberty On March 7, Edgar and the rest of the 25th Infantry Division were sent to assault Covenant forces in the southern portion of the Deux de Normandie province, specifically the city of Quatre Prêtres. Though it proved a daring and valiant effort, the division, along with several mechanized infantry battalions were effectively pushed back by the Covenant with the assistance of enemy frigate bombardments. By March 10, Edgar would be designated to the 5th Infantry Regiment and deployed to Charlemagne as the Covenant pressed their advance into the Rennes Province. Accompanied by the 106th Infantry Regiment and 428th Mechanized Infantry Battalion, they would try in vain to hold the line, only to inevitably be pushed back further into the city. Edgar and his fellow troopers would find a brief reprieve as General Hicks rerouted reserve regiments to take up the 5th's defensive emplacement. He'd find himself back into action later that day, however, as he was assigned to Second Squad to investigate the Chalybs Testing Facility that went dark recently. By nightfall, the squad would finally reach their destination to discover all of the facility's personnel were slaughtered, followed by an ambush by multiple Covenant lances commanded by zealots after the squad had delved deeper into the complex. There, Edgar and the rest would begin fighting for their lives as one full fireteam would be cut down by the surprise assault. They'd attempt to escape through the southern tunnel system, ultimately holding out till morning at the southern entrance. There they received orders to hold their position until a demolition team could reach them, before they lost signal due to Covenant jammers recently placed along the city. The continued assaults, as the squad held out, would result in more casualties, including the commanding sergeant. The situation would only worsened for Edgar and his squadmates, in the morning, when enemy phantoms dropped in ground forces outside the facility. The corporal in command kept Edgar and Private First Class Pattillo at the entrance on guard, while pulling his fireteam to the surrounding cover to engage the newly arrived hostiles. The defense was short-lived as the humans were eliminated by the Covenant advance, soon leaving only the two at the opening. Before the two could be overwhelmed, a pair of combatants, consisting of SPARTAN-A143 and Corporal Royce, effectively cleared the area of hostiles and rendezvoused with Edgar and Pattillo soon after. Despite being hesitant, the two army troopers would join their recent allies back into the complex once more, where Edgar would witness the SPARTAN's skills to even a greater extent, as he cut through the lances with ease. However, he (along with the other two) eventually find themselves assisting Nathaniel, as he confronted the pair of zealots orchestrating the infiltration of the facility. Afterwards, the makeshift team make contact with Chalybs' AI, Hans, who assisted them by allowing access to assets and armor to replace their damaged gear, including his helmet that received considerable damage. Following the brief lull in combat, Edgar and the team assist in the AI's purging, as per Cole Protocol. This is soon followed by the self-destruction of the complex so Covenant forces would not gain access to anymore further data on UNSC assets. They would barely make the minimum safety distance, only to narrowly escape death again, as the Covenant corvette, Fervent Devotion, bombarded their position to attempt to destroy the 'demon' SPARTAN. In progress... Trivia In progress... Gallery Chalybs Defense.png|Edgar and Jacquelyn defend the mountain entrance to the Chalybs Testing Facility. Troopers in Charlemagne.png|Edgar, with Jacquelyn, fighting through the city of Charlemagne.